Withering Promise
by lil'chrome-chan
Summary: With Black Organization gone, Conan could finally find peace. And as Ai inform him about the completion of the antidote, he was ecstatic. But what if a certain someone have to be sacrificed to return him back to his former life? CoAi/ShinShi GinxSherry
1. The Promise

**Hi, minna! This is lil'chrome-chan! I know I'm not well-known in this fandom since I'm only a beginner but I'm hoping to get along with all of you :)**

**This is my second CoAi fanfic and I made this because some people requested me to write more CoAi story after my _Not Sherry's Christmas_ fic and I give it a shot. This is only an experimental fic since I'm not sure if this is good enough or not. It will be a multi-chaptered fanfic depending on the amount of reviews. And if there's zero review I will erase it :)**

**Okay then, enjoy the story~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan**

* * *

"Kudo-kun…"

Upon hearing his name being called, the shrunken detective knew that the person behind him was Haibara Ai, the only person in this world who shared the same fate as him –shrunken by APTX-4869–.

She trotted back slowly in the graceful click of the Japanese bamboo sandals. When Conan turned, he saw her, in a drape of a velvety silk kimono crowded by a lot of bluish-hue butterfly patter. Indeed, a kimono fitting for a "child". Her purple obi was tied into different-sized ribbons, a side of it large and a side of it small, showing a cute exterior that obviously doesn't fit her character.

"Wh-what?" he didn't realize that he just stuttered, visibly bewitched by her appearance today.

Her eyes however, were seemingly bored as usual.

"You were daydreaming, weren't you? Mouri-san kept calling for you." She said as she pointed at the figure several meters ahead of them, she was waving at them.

"The line has been moving forward during the time you daydream, _tantei-san._" She teased as she walked forward with him following her from behind.

It was New Year today and Ran decided to bring the Detective Boys to pay a visit to the shrine to offer some prayers for the year. They had been lining up just to reach the shrine because of the mobbing crowd. And now they finally got their turn.

The group of six clapped their hands after they rang the large bell and threw some coins.

Being the first who ended his prayers, Conan peered at the girl beside him who seemed to be looking a little too desperate as she prayed. She was scowling. He wondered what kind of prayers she just offered.

When they had done and went to draw their fortune papers before tying it around the three branches, Conan decided to ask her.

"What did you pray for, Haibara? You look a little too desperate."

"It was nothing…" she answered simply, her expression never wavered.

Conan raised an eyebrow at her.

She acted a little more suspicious than usual.

* * *

_**~o~ WITHERING PROMISE ~o~**_

_**Chap 1. The Promise**_

* * *

"Why won't you join the PE class, Ai-chan? It's been two months." Ayumi asked.

"I'm a little tired these days so I can't do any exercise."

"Well it's because you keep sleeping late." Conan commented.

"_Ara, _I wonder for who do I sleep late every night." She smiled sweetly and it sent shivers through Conan's spines. He obviously knew, if not more than anyone, that she was up late every night because she wanted to finish the antidote, mostly for his sake.

On their way home, the Detective Boys were chattering like usual, mostly about soccer or Kamen Yaiba.

Their days had been so peaceful these days. No Black Organization, decreasing amount of cases, and the others.

As for the shrunken adults who were walking slightly behind them had their own topic of conversation as well. Knowing too well that this isn't something children should be listening to, they carefully control the volume of their voice.

"I think the antidote should be finished in a week. Prepare yourself." She said indifferently in a tone similar to when one say "I had pancakes in the morning".

"The permanent one?!" he yelled in a whisper.

She merely nodded.

Then she smirked, "Aren't you glad? At last you can meet that girlfriend of yours, the one who had been loyally waiting for you all this time." She said sarcastically.

On the other hand, he was too delighted to even react to her sarcasm. If only they weren't in public he might hug her without second thought right now. Thanking her countless times and then promised her that he'll buy a Fusae purse as a form of gratitude.

"Thanks a bunch, Haibara!" he smiled almost too excitedly. She could see his cheeks reddened in bliss.

She couldn't help but smile also.

"You are welcome, Kudo-kun."

"I gotta tell Ran about this!"

* * *

Agasa Hakase woke up from his sleep caused by the unbearable thirst. The quiet night, street lamps light bore into the professor's glasses, reflecting a radiant glint as he looked through the window. He could see moths gathering around the lamps, fluttering their wings in considerable speed. Shifting his gaze from the window he noticed that the bed beside him was empty and decided to look for the little girl once he cooled his throat.

As expected, the shrunken chemist was inside the lab, still in her white lab coat and was typing something in the computer. The table beside her was full of mess as Agasa could see the different-colored pills spreading around it. The test tubes were in their rack, all still contented with yet different-colored liquids.

The messy table caught Agasa's attention.

Ai never left her table in a mess, unless when she was very desperate in doing something and wanted to finish it as soon as possible.

Wanting to tell her to stop working and continue it in the morning, Agasa walked in and it seemed Ai was too occupied to notice his presence. That was when Agasa spotted a weird file on the small couch in the room. He picked it up and read it.

At first, he thought that it might be one of the experiment results Ai printed out but he was completely wrong.

It was a check-up result from a hospital.

Whose was that, he wondered?

His eyes widened to their extent when he read the papers inside.

"…Hakase?" the little girl's voice startled him he almost jumped.

"Ai-kun…" his voice quivered.

Her expression was nothing he expected. Not the shocked expression he imagined it to be, nor the expressionless face indicating that she was hiding her emotions…

She smiled a cracking smile.

"Keep it a secret from Kudo-kun, will you?" was what she said with that soft voice.

Stiffly nodding, Agasa broke into tears and hugged the little girl before him. The little girl who entered his life one year ago, and the one he considered the daughter he never had.

* * *

One week had passed since Ai told Conan about the permanent antidote. And today was the detective's long-awaited day, probably the most awaited day in his life. The little boy rode on his skateboard and rushed to the professor's house.

Forgetting to knock, he waltzed into the house and cheerfully called for the professor and the chemist.

"Hakase! Haibara!"

He found the antidote on the table in the living room but found no one inside the house.

Assuming that no one was inside the house, he walked towards the kitchen to look at the fridge. Usually, Hakase would leave a message there if he wasn't home.

As he deducted, he found a piece of paper pasted on the fridge.

Reading the paper, he was taken aback.

_I'm taking Ai-kun to the hospital. She told me not to tell you but I wish you would come here, Shinichi-kun. I know I'll deeply regret it if I don't inform you about this now._

_Come to the Beika Hospital_

_-Agasa_

'_What?! Haibara is taken to the hospital? But why?' _he mentally tried to recall if she was ill or something but she was still going to school like usual the day before. There wasn't anything particularly awkward with her that time, so why now?

He shook his head.

Rather than thinking about that he should be rushing to the hospital instead.

* * *

The room was quiet except for the gradual sound of the IV drip and the beeping sound of the medical monitor. Other than those, it was the sound of her breath through the oxygen mask.

Slowly, her eyes fluttered open.

The blurry slight gradually became clear and she was surprised to find the detective there.

"…Haibara."

"…Kudo-kun…?" she asked, almost couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Why are you here? I thought I left the antidote at Hakase's house so that you could take without meeting me."

"You only have one month left to live, how do you expect me to think about the antidote…?" he muttered and kept staring at her with mixed emotions in his eyes.

She immediately took that as a sign that he found out. He knew… but how? Could it be the professor?

Ai looked at the side, eyes narrowing, "Hakase told you…" she murmured.

"It doesn't matter from whom I knew it from. Haibara, why didn't you tell me anything? This isn't some joke you used to deceive me with."

"…I'm not ill." Her voice was cold.

"How do you expect me to believe that?! With all the medical equipment here anyone could tell!"

"It's in its worst state now so I have to take IV drip and oxygen mask, it'll get better in no time so you can return to your house now."

"Stop lying to me! You will die in one month and you still don't want me to know? What's wrong with you?!" he shouted.

She kept quiet and silence fell into the room.

He speed-walked towards her and gripped her shoulder, "Haibara!"

Closing her eyes, she gritted her teeth before she removed the oxygen mask before she sat up and yelled back at him, "You're stupid! Why are you here?! You should have taken the antidote, went back to your girlfriend, and then live happily ever after! Then why are you here concerning about someone like me who'll eventually die in one month?!" she said it all in one breathe.

"_DON'T SAY THAT AS IF IT'S NOTHING_!" he shouted furiously.

She jerked away, eyes wide.

"Why didn't you tell me anything, Haibara?" he placed his face on her shoulder. "You found out two months ago. Why didn't you do anything to prevent it?" his voice trembled, as well as his body.

She bit her lip.

"If I'm even one more month late to find out I might lose you without even knowing the reason…" he whimpered.

"Two months ago…" she spoke.

He brought his head to look at her.

"Two months ago, when I found out about my disease, what do you think it is that first came into my mind?" she asked, her voice low.

He knew she was asking rhetorical question and decided to just listen to her.

A thin smile formed on her lips, "…What if I die before I finished the antidote? If so, then Kudo-kun will never return to his normal life and I won't be able to rest in peace… " she closed her eyes let out a sigh of relief. "But I've finished the antidote now. You don't have to worry anymore. Go back to being Kudo Shinichi and never turn back. Kudo Shinichi… doesn't know any Haibara Ai."

She patted his shoulder, "Once you take the antidote, you will no longer be Edogawa Conan. You will be Kudo Shinichi again, the famous high school detective. Isn't that what you've been wishing for this past one year?"

"…Haibara…"

"That way, I'll be able to rest in peace. To know that the person whose life I've ruined had returned to normal, I no longer have regret."

"No!"

"…Eh?"

"I will take the antidote and so will you!"

She blinked.

"Be Miyano Shiho and spend the rest of your remaining life with me."

"What—"

"Promise me!"

She was still a little shocked but soon she composed herself and closed her eyes as she crossed her arms, "_Hai, hai._" She muttered.

She let out a sigh, "Who am I to oppose this persistent Holmes?"

He grinned.

* * *

**_Please review :)_**


	2. The Farewell

**Thank you for:  
**_**somebody**_

_**purebloodragdoll**_

_**guess who**_

_**staticpulsed**_

_**hai-edogawa**_

_**Rondas**_

_**Myx078-Secret**_

_**3aboOorah**_

_**white-lily00**_

**and several _Guests_**

**Enjoy the second chapter, I hope this is as good as the first one ^^a**

* * *

"What? You won't be returning today? But Shinichi, last week you said you will!" Ran was the considerate type but of course she would be mad. The detective told her that he would be back by next week but now he suddenly told her he couldn't make it.

"_I'm sorry, Ran. Just a day or two and I will be back. Promise."_

"Wait! Shini—"

And the phone call ended.

Flipping her phone close, Ran scowled at the gadget and let out a long, weary sigh.

"Geez, I'll have to wait for a few more days, huh…" she muttered before she went to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

* * *

_**Chap 2. The Farewell**_

* * *

The pencil and pen scribbling against the paper was the only source of sound as everyone was copying notes from the whiteboard which was written by Kobayashi-sensei. Occasionally, there were students who threw papers at each other but when glared by Kobayashi-sensei, they stopped.

Genta yawned for the fifth time today and Mitsuhiko scolded him soon after, followed by a giggle from Ayumi.

"By the way, Kudo-kun, how do you know that I found out about my disease two months ago?" the strawberry blonde started the conversation.

The boy sitting beside her grinned at the sudden question, "Well, remember when Ayumi said something about your not attending PE class for two months already? If she never mentioned that I might never realize that you haven't been attending for that long. But yeah, Dr. Araide most likely told you to not overwork yourself, right? That's why you never attended again, am I wrong?"

A cheeky smile formed on his face and she had to hold the urge to punch him.

"Bingo," she said half-heartedly before she returned her attention to Kobayashi-sensei's lecture.

"Hey, Haibara."

"What?"

"You seem fine. We can take the antidote today. How do you say?"

"I _told _you, Kudo-kun, I am _fine. _You were the one who never listened to me!"

"Is that a 'yes'?"

"Seriously, _whatever._" She rolled her eyes at his ignorance.

The next lesson was PE class and the students went to change into their bloomers. But all the girls in the class didn't dare to change their clothes at all since a certain existence in the class prevented them from it…

"May I ask what are you doing here, Edogawa-kun? Girls will be changing in class so would you do me the favor to get out?" Ai deadpanned when she saw Conan never moved from his seat.

"What if you have an episode while I'm not around?"

"You're over-thinking it, okay? Now get out."

"But—"

"It's only for a short period of time! You'll see me outside, fine and alive, in no time. Now get out before you cause me an episode!"

She could see his expression visibly dropped before he nodded and walked out of the class.

She frowned and let out a long sigh, _'Why do I suddenly feel guilty?'_

* * *

Ai was sitting under one of the trees with her arms crossed on her knees. She buried half of her face in her arms and observed the kids running in laps. The gentle breezed combed her hair and it felt relaxing she almost fell asleep. Getting tired and sleepy are normal to her for she had felt this for months but she had never once fell asleep in inappropriate places so she held her urge.

Someone sat beside her and leaned against the tree.

She moved her head to him and smirked, "_Ara, _skipping class, _tantei-san_?" she asked.

"Look who's talking," he deadpanned as he brought his hands behind his head.

"Is that your way to talk to an ill person?" she joked.

To her surprise, he stayed silent.

She rested her head back to her arms and closed her eyes.

"Hey, Haibara…"

"Hm?" she hummed, eyes still closed.

"When we spend time like this, it makes me think about it over and over again… Are you really going to die in one month?" his voice trailed off.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him before she closed her eyes again.

"Do you really have to ask? Figure it out yourself, _tantei-san._"

"No matter how I look at it you don't look that ill. Is there a way to cure you?"

"No."

"Wha—" he brought his hands down and glared at her, "What's with that quick answer? How can you be so sure?" he pouted.

"Because there is no way. Do you not believe the words of this chemist?" she smirked.

He clicked his tongue and leaned against the tree once again, deciding to take a nap.

Ai stared at him from the corner of her eyes. _'It's not like there isn't a way, Kudo-kun… I just don't want to know…' _she mentally said before she unconsciously drifted into sleep too.

* * *

"Conan-kun, Ai-chan, wake up!"

Upon hearing the little girl's voice, the two shrunken adults woke up from their sleep.

"Now, now, the PE class is over." Mitsuhiko said. "Haibara-san aside, why aren't you joining the PE class, Conan-kun? Don't tell me you're searching for an opportunity to be alone with Haibara-san?!"

"Why would I do that?!" Conan denied.

Oblivious of the fact that she had her head resting on the boy's shoulder, Ai kept staring at the children with puzzled expression on her face.

"Err… Haibara… Can you, you know, let me stand?" Conan stuttered, face a little red. It was a little hot today. Maybe he's suffering from the heat?

She slowly brought her head away from him and yawned.

"_Nee, _Conan-kun, Ai-chan…" Ayumi called, fidgeting.

"Hm? What is it, Yoshida-san?" Ai asked kindly. Conan rolled his eyes at that. For some reason, this girl is only nice towards fellow girls.

"Well, even Ai-chan will be transferring tomorrow, right? It'll be lonely enough without Conan-kun around and now Ai-chan will be going too, so… can we spend the rest of the day together? I mean… we can't see each other again from tomorrow on, so…" her voice trailed off, followed by a sob. She looked at the ground, trying to hide her tears. Ai hugged her and stroked her back lovingly like a mother and smiled.

"Of course you can… We won't be seeing each other a lot after this but I'll make sure to call you often, Yoshida-san." She said before she fixed her gaze at the two boys who were fidgeting behind Ayumi. "Of course, Tsuburaya-kun and Kojima-kun too…" she smiled.

Their faces lighted up before they nodded.

"Conan too! Don't forget about us just because you got new friends there, got it?" Genta warned.

Conan could just monotonously laugh with his usual 'oi, oi' face.

* * *

The sight of the white-blue pill brought unexplainable excitement to him when the strawberry blonde handed it to him. He wanted to jump in happiness but it would make him look more like a kid so he'll pass.

"Where's yours?" he asked.

She showed him another pill, "Here it is. Stop being so paranoid, I've promised you so I'll definitely take the antidote…" she sighed.

"You rock!" he grinned.

She smiled at his childishness, "Have you prepared your clothes?"

"You bet!" he said as he showed her one of his favorite pair of shirt and pants as Kudo Shinichi before.

"Okay now, I'll be using to the lab so you can use the bathroom."

"Roger!" he rushed to the bathroom.

"Wait right there, Kudo-kun."

"What?"

"…Nothing. Bear with the pain, okay?"

"I know that even without you telling me about it!" he cheered before he went to the bathroom as fast as he could.

"Return to your old life and be happy, Kudo-kun…" a thin smile formed on her lips before she made her way to the lab.

* * *

**_Please review :)_**


	3. The School

**Thank you and please review again:**

**_XMyLifeIsADisasterX_**

**_hai-edogawa_**

**_somebody_**

**_white-lily00_**

**_Myx078-Secret_**

**_vccliu00_**

**_Kudo2315_**

**_ILoveFanfiction-AnimeAdik_**

**_IIorangeII_**

**_guest 4869_**

**This is my first time writing ShinxShi so please bear with it if it's not that good DX**

* * *

Shinichi was the happiest sleeping man in this world before the strawberry blonde woman waltzed into his room and opened his curtain, making the morning sunlight shone directly at him. He squeaked like a girl before he hid inside his blanket.

The blonde had her hands on hips and her eye twitched when she saw his reaction.

She went to his bed and forcefully pulled the blanket away from him, leaving him as bare as the world could see.

"_Wake up._" Her voice was cold and threatening.

Chill ran down his spines and he decided to not rebel anymore. This girl can be really scary if she wanted to.

"Alright, alright." He yawned.

"Good boy." She smiled.

He rolled his eyes at her.

* * *

_**Chap 3. The School**_

* * *

After getting ready, Shinichi went to have breakfast at the professor's house.

"My, my, this shameless little detective comes to my house just to have free breakfast?" Shiho mocked as she refilled the coffee in Hakase's cup. The old man laughed.

"Leave me alone," he rolled his eyes before he drank his coffee.

"Speaking of which Shinichi-kun, have you told Ran-kun about your return today?" the professor asked.

The detective took a bite of his toast and munched it before he answered, "Well, I did tell her that I'll be back in a day or two so she should have known, right?"

"What an insensitive bastard. She should be happier if you tell her directly that you're returning today." Shiho glared.

"Well, just treat this as a surprise for her, then." He winked.

She sighed before she smiled, "_Anta ne…_"

He grinned.

* * *

The class buzzed about the new students that were transferring to their class. One came all far away from America and into Japan. Rumor had it that the girl had beauty so great that it captivated the moon, not to mention her rare hair color that was also attractive. Rumor has it too it was a man, so great was his brain he could match Sherlock Holmes. However, rumors remain as rumors. The only thing that is correct was that everyone was expecting these transfer students.

As their homeroom teacher stepped inside the class, the commotion petered out.

"Alright, students, sit quietly. I'm going to introduce some new students to you."

Whispers started to explode inside the class once again, boys expecting a girl and girls expecting a boy. But on top of all, what they hoped the most was that the transfer students are good-looking.

"Come in, you two." The teacher said a moment before the door opened and two figures entered.

All the students cried in shock.

"Remember me, guys?" Shinichi grinned. The girl beside him eyed him with her half-lidded eyes, _'Wah… What incredible self-confidence…' _she mentally said in monotone.

"Oi, Kudo! Where have you been?" some random guy asked.

The detective rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously, "Sorry, there was this certain case I couldn't solve in short time. Ah! By the way, I met this person over here from that job too!" he said while pointing at Shiho.

She lightly slapped his hand away, "I can do my introduction myself." She took a step forward and all the guys looked at her with expectation. "My name is Miyano Shiho. I transferred here from a special school in America. I hope to get along with all of you." She said with the sweetest smile she could manage.

Shinichi's back crawled. Her act seemed so real it scared him sometimes.

"Okay, okay, Kudo-kun, you can take a seat behind Mouri-san, I believe you know who she is. And for Miyano-san, you can take a seat behind Fujishima-kun." The teacher instructed.

When Shiho was about to obediently walk towards her supposed seat, Shinichi pulled her by her arm.

"Hey, that seat is too far away from mine."

"So what?"

"What do you mean 'so what'? What if you suddenly have an episode and I'm not there?"

"Seriously, Kudo-kun, your seat is _barely_ five meters from mine so do you mind getting your hand off me and let me sit?"

"You see, Hai—"

"It's _Miyano_, Kudo-kun," she glared.

He coughed once, "You see, Miyano, don't take your disease lightly. I don't want to be even one second late to take you to the infirmary when you have an episode."

"Sorry disappoint you but I am not that reckless. I brought the medicine with me. See?" she showed him the small bottle of pills she retrieved from her bag. "Now let me go."

"No."

"_Kudo-kun…_"she said with the coldest voice she could manage.

Shinichi gulped but he swore to God that he wouldn't be shaken by it. He faced the homeroom teacher once again, who was occupied with their fight, and talked, "Can you make her sit nearer to me, _sensei_?"

Shiho rolled her eyes and sighed.

"We-well, _sensei _doesn't mind as long as you can convince the person beside you to move."

Shinichi grinned as he walked towards the person sitting beside him and whispered to her, "_Eeto… _Nishikawa, was it? Can you move to Miyano's seat? You see, she's seriously ill so I need to keep my eyes on her. Would you?" he winked.

The blushing girl nodded and whole-heartedly moved away.

'_Kudo-kun… What a terrifying man…' _Shiho thought to herself when she saw how easy a Kudo Shinichi could make a girl do him a favor.

"Now, now, please do sit here, Princess Shiho~!" he said while brushing the chair.

Shiho sweatdropped as she walked towards the seat. Geez, this is the first time he ever called her by her front name but it had to be while he's in his jerk mode. She wanted to punch him in the face right now, for some unknown reason.

A while after they sat down, the class started and Shiho had to do her best to ignore every stare Shinichi gave her and focused on the subject the teacher was teaching. But she had already learnt this stuff around five years ago. Just listening to it once was enough for her to get a 100 on her test so it was a little dull to her.

After the class is over, Shiho put away her books as she yawned. The class was incredibly boring. Maybe it wasn't a good choice to attend high school after all. She had more fun in the lab than in the class. Not to mention the male students kept asking her trivial questions, and thanks to a certain detective, about her disease.

Luckily, that certain someone quickly shooed them away.

"Thank you, you saved me," Shiho thanked before she stood up from her seat.

"Where are you going?"

"The cafeteria."

"You didn't make any lunch?"

"Because of a certain someone I didn't have any time to make one."

"Oi, oi."

"Move. I can't get anywhere with you standing in front of me."

"It's okay, you can just sit here," he put his hands on her shoulder and put her back to her seat. "I'll buy you what you want to eat. It's suffocating in the cafeteria and it's not good for your health."

"Stop spoiling me. I'm fine until yesterday, aren't I?" she squint her eyes at him.

"I'm not particularly spoiling you or anything. I just don't want you to have an episode…"

"This is what I hate about you. Stop treating me like a terminally ill person, I'm fine!"

"You _are _terminally ill!"

She sighed roughly, "Please, Kudo-kun. How many times do we have to argue over this simple matter?" she massaged her temple.

"I'll stop once _you_ stop treating your disease like flu or something!"

She gritted her teeth but tried to ease her anger after that. "I understand! Buy me melon bread and carton milk. Happy now?" she rolled her eyes.

"Of course!" he grinned.

She sighed in defeat.

Shinichi ran towards the Ran and Sonoko who had been waiting for him in front of the class and went to the cafeteria with them. Having nothing to do, Shiho yawned and took out some science books from her bag. Even though she had read these things countless times before, it was still better than nothing.

A while after she began reading, she felt a crack in her throat, something hard, something fierce, something that made her want to scratch her neck, _hard_. She coughed and coughed, hoping to get rid of the 'thing' inside her throat. And involuntarily, she released the 'thing' inside her throat, coughing harder, and it showed no sign of stopping either.

She remembered the handkerchief she received from Ayumi as parting gift. Feeling the thing neither subsided nor showing any sign of stopping, she reached at her the handkerchief in her pocket without thinking twice and proceeded to cover her mouth with it.

She stiffened as she saw the red fluid wet and darkened her relatively white handkerchief. Shock and fear overwhelmed her but she quickly folded her handkerchief back and stuffed it inside her pocked before she rushed to the restroom. No. It can't be this quick.

Shiho opened the tap and let the water streamed down before she used it to wash the traces of blood from her lips.

Closing the tap, she wiped her wet mouth with her wrist and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Slowly, she fell on her knees and placed her forehead on the rim of the sink, sobbing silently.

Shinichi can't know about this.

* * *

"Goddammit, where were you? I was worried sick!"

She was about to open her mouth to explain but was halted by him.

"Wait! Let me guess! Your wrist is wet, so is the area around your lips..." he tapped his chin and smirked, earning an annoyed look from Shiho. "You were just back from the restroom and you forgot your handkerchief, am I right?" he asked, full of confidence.

_'Wrong guess about the handkerchief, tantei-san,' _was what she wanted to say but she didn't want to tell him about her coughing blood earlier so her answer was a half-hearted "Bingo," she rolled her eyes.

He snickered and she sat back on her seat.

"Why do you have to use your deduction skill on that, anyway?" she mumbled.

Completely oblivious of what Shiho just said, Shinichi happily handed the melon bread and carton milk to her. Shiho was about to take it if only she didn't see the words written on the carton milk. She slapped it away in reflex.

"What?" Shinichi asked dumbly, picking the carton milk up from the ground.

She trembled, "I—You _know_ I'm allergic to soy milk!"

"What? I do not... Wait! You're allergic to it?!"

"How much dumber could you get?! _That _thing isn't milk anyway!"

"Pipe down, Hai—Miyano, there's 'milk' written on this. See?" He smiled, pointing at the word 'milk' beside the 'soy'.

"I only drink milk that comes from animal."

"Oh crap."

* * *

Orange painted the sky and Shiho yawned for the umpteenth time of the day.

Cheerfully kicking and dribbling the ball in the middle of the empty soccer field was Shinichi. Shiho could see the bright smile of happiness on his face. He must be very happy to be able to play the soccer ball as Kudo Shinichi again.

A small smile made its way on her lips.

She had been accompanying him for hours since Ran had her karate club today and Shinichi told her that she should not go home without him so the only thing she could do was to patiently wait for him to finish his soccer exercise.

"Not done yet?" she asked, sounding bored.

"Five more minutes!" he shouted from the field.

"You've been saying that for a while now."

"I mean it now!"

She groaned.

As expected, Shinichi took more than five minutes to finish the so-called exercise and when he went to see Shiho, she was already fast asleep on the bench with her head slightly tilted to the side. He smiled and brushed her soft, auburn hair before he gently picked her up for a piggyback.

"Sleep tight, sweet dream. I hope you enjoyed your first day of school…" he whispered with a smile before he walked to their house.

"I didn't."

"Whoa! You're awake?!" Shinichi asked, startled.

"Mm..." she nodded and he could feel it on his neck.

"Walk by yourself, then."

"Don't wanna."

"Evil girl will always be an evil girl."

"Said the one who let a sick person wait for him for hours."

Shinichi winced then sighed. "Alright, alright, you win. What? You want me to carry you home like this? Fine." he mumbled.

"This is the least you can do."

"You little..." he growled.

Shiho feigned some coughs, "Ow, I think I'm getting worse. Please hurry it up, I need to rest at home." she smirked.

He laughed.

"Now you've said it. Hold on tight!"

Shiho blinked. "Huh? Wait, what are you—"

Before she could finish her sentence, Shinichi had ran like a madman, heading to the Agasa house. Shiho, who had been too surprised to speak, slowly relaxed and smiled.

"Faster!" she laughed.

* * *

_**Please review :)**_


	4. The Confession

**Thank you for the reviews: _guest, ILoveFanfiction-AnimeAdik, hai-edogawa, dusted daisies, Myx078-Secret, 3aboOorah, IIorangeII, purebloodragdoll, _and _James__ Birdsong_**

**As for Ran's reaction, it will be explained in this chapter why she didn't use her karate on Shinichi on the previous chapter. Maybe I torture Shiho a little too much in this chapter :( But I promise that I will make her happy ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan**

* * *

Shinichi huff a long sigh. Home at last. It had been a while since he ran such a long distance carrying someone. Not that he disliked it. In fact, he enjoyed it. Running as Kudo Shinichi was truly a great experience. He jumped into the bed after a refreshing shower.

It was quite an embarrassing moment to carry a girl home in that position. He had to do his best to ignore the awkward stares from the people around him.

And worse, when they arrived to the Agasa's, Shiho just left him in the front gate and got into the house without any word of thanks.

"Geez, that girl." He chuckled.

_*beep* *beep*_

He took his phone from the table beside his bed and flipped it open. When he saw the caller's name on the screen, he pressed the green button to answer. "Hello?" a grin on his face.

"_Shinichi?"_

"What's the matter, Ran?" he asked, happy to hear her voice. Now that he thought of it he didn't spend that much time with Ran today because of Shiho.

"_Err… Shinichi, can I ask you something?"_

"What is it?"

"_Actually it was Sonoko who kept nagging me about it, but... Who is that Miyano Shiho-san? It seems like the two of you have known each other for a while."_

"Miyano? Yeah, it's been more than a year since our first meeting, I suppose."

"_Is she your friend?"_

"Yeah, something like that. More like an assistant before, but she's definitely my friend now."

Weird. Why is Ran asking him all this? It isn't like her to butt into his friendship with somebody. Maybe she's afraid that if he got a new friend, he would leave her? Nah, that possibility is thin.

So what's gotten into her?

"_Is that so? That person… Miyano-san. You seem to be very protective of her. Does she have some kind of deadly disease?"_

"Yeah… But she doesn't want to talk much about it so can you avoid that topic whenever you're talking to her?" Shinichi pleaded.

"_Sure! If there's something I can do, please tell me about it!"_

"Sure do," he smiled.

"_Alright, I'm going to make some dinner for me and Dad. Bye, Shinichi!"_

"Bye." He looked at his phone and smiled.

Ran is still Ran after all. To care for a person she'd never met before…

* * *

_**Chap 4. The Confession**_

* * *

Dr. Araide read the piece of paper he held in his hands and examined it with a frown. The check-up result wasn't any better from the earlier one. It's worse, even. He put the paper back to the table and sighed before he spun his chair to face the girl lying on the white bed beside him.

"How was it, _sensei_?" she asked as she brought her body up into sitting position.

The doctor stayed quiet, trying to find the right word to say.

"Actually, Miyano-san, your health seems to be getting a little worse than before. The virus has started to attack your respiratory system." The doctor retrieved the small vinyl bag on his table and handed it to the girl. "Here, take this medicine if the coughing fits start again."

She accepted the small bag and nodded.

"Thank you, s_ensei._" She muttered.

The doctor smiled and nodded. She slid off the bed and bowed to him before she left the room.

"Stay healthy, Miyano-san."

She stopped halfway and nodded again without turning back then she made her way out of the room.

She knew it was impossible.

* * *

"…yano… Miyano! Oi, wake up!"

Shiho woke up from the shaking of her desk and quickly proceed to look at the person who did it. Her eyes narrowed when she saw who the culprit is.

"Kudo-kun…" she growled.

"Why did you sleep in the class? It's so unlike you."

She rubbed her eyes, "Did I? I'm a little tired these days."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Will you stop interviewing me?"

Shinichi's expression saddened and guilt strike Shiho again.

She sighed and took out a lunchbox from her desk and shoved it on his face before turning away, "Here, eat it. I woke up earlier especially to make this so I'm not sleepy because I didn't sleep well. Stop worrying," she said in monotone and somewhat half-heartedly.

The detective's eyes grew wide, "Wh-wh-what?! You made this for _me_?! You're not joking?" he asked with expectation as he accepted her kind offer.

"Look at you… Getting hyped up just because of this…" she chuckled.

Before Shiho could even retrieve her lunchbox, someone slammed her desk and she brought her head up to look at the person who happened to be the heiress of the Suzuki group, Suzuki Sonoko. Puzzled, Shiho blinked and raised an eyebrow at the girl in front of her.

"…Excuse me?"

"Miyano, was it? What's your relationship with Kudo-kun? He already has a wife named Mouri Ran here so you may stay away from him!"

"Sonoko!" Shiho could hear Ran's protest from behind Sonoko.

'_Typical best friend attitude…'_ Shiho thought in monotone, referring to Sonoko.

"Be quiet, Ran. You won't do anything about this so _I _will be the one to do it! I can't stand seeing you not saying anything yesterday and let it slide just because this woman is ill! You're too soft, Ran. If you keep being like this you will lose Kudo-kun for sure!" Sonoko scolded.

"Hey, calm down, Sonoko!" now it's Shinichi who protested.

"It's okay, Kudo-kun, I can handle it myself." Shiho convinced. "Suzuki-san."

"What?" Sonoko glared.

"I am very sorry if my existence causes inconvenience to you and Mouri-san but I ensure you that nothing is going on between me and Kudo-kun. We met in a case and I ended up helping him occasionally as his assistant so we are quite close but just as friends. In addition, who would want to date this dense mystery freak anyway?" she said with a smile. Yeah, she sounded ensuring, indeed.

Shinichi rolled his eyes. _Ha-ha._

He wondered if _the _Suzuki Sonoko would buy that excuse.

But the heiress of the Suzuki family grinned before he clapped Shiho's hands together, "I like your style! Hell yeah, Kudo-kun is dense and obviously he's a bastard. The worst man ever standing on this Earth, even!" she laughed.

"Oi, oi." Shinichi rolled his eyes.

"I know, right?" Shiho smiled again, God this one really sent chill down his spines.

But well, at least today seemed like it would be better than yesterday.

He grinned.

* * *

After the school was over, Shiho felt that her coughing fits had started again so she left for the restroom to take her medicines. Luckily, the medicine's effect was faster than expected so she didn't have to stay in the restroom for too long or she'll gain suspicion from Shinichi.

She washed her face with cold water to keep herself awake. It had been a little harder to stay awake these days.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror and saw bags under her eyes.

She sighed.

"Can I really live for another week?" she mumbled, looking at her pale lips. "Seems like the disease got worse faster than I'd imagined…"

"Just don't let me faint in public, I beg you…" she whispered, covering her eyes with the back of her hand. If she fainted in public, everyone will know. Shinichi will find out about the worsening of her disease and she didn't want that. He's happy to be back, he's happy to meet his girlfriend again. This is the only thing she must not interfere.

Shinichi's happiness… she didn't want to snatch it away for the second time. It's already bad enough that he spent more of his time worrying about her rather than enjoying his time with Ran.

When Shiho walked out of the restroom and made her way to the class, she saw something unexpected in one of the corridors. She saw him, saying something to Ran but she couldn't hear him from this distance. Even so, she could guess. Judging from his expression, that tint of blush across his cheeks, and Ran's shocked expression… she knew he was confessing to that childhood friend of his.

She didn't know why but she found herself running back to the restroom, clutching her chest and panted heavily. Sweat started dripping from her chin and gritted her teeth. It hurts.

She couldn't believe she had an episode out of the blue like this.

Why?

She didn't do anything unhealthy today.

Her heartbeat accelerated in wild pace and her body became hotter each time passed. She quickly retrieved the medicine from her pocket, different one from before. She threw the pill inside her mouth and drank the water from the sink.

Slowly, she felt her heartbeat returning to normal.

Letting out a sigh of relief, she sat on the floor, still slightly panting. She waited for her breathes to return to normal before she went out of the restroom once again.

"…Haibara?"

She brought her head up to see him.

"Kudo-kun…"

"You're sweating. What happened?" he asked, slightly panicking.

She shook her head, "Nothing. Don't worry."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded before she smirked, "Rather than that, I saw you at the corridor earlier. How did it turn out? Did she reject you?" she teased him, while also trying to change the topic.

"Wh-what?! You were there?! Dammit, that's so embarrassing." He covered his face with one hand. She could still see his reddening ears, though.

She smiled, "So? How was it?"

"She accepted." He said, blushing a little.

Those words stabbed her heart and she felt as if she'd have an episode again but she held it back, her fingers clutching the fabric of her skirt, careful so that he couldn't see it. She couldn't feel this way. She should be happy for him, congratulating him in her own way. Like how Haibara Ai always did to Edogawa Conan.

"…I see… Good for you." Her voice slightly cracked. She started walking back to the class and he followed her.

"Yeah. And I'd asked her for a date this Sunday—Wait! I can't go!"

Puzzled, she turned around to see him, eyebrow raised. "Why?" she asked.

"I need to take care of you on Sunday. I think the date should wait until next month." He grinned, laughing in process.

Shiho's eyebrows furrowed, "Hey, you can't be serious. Who the hell in this world would suspend his first date for one month? Have you ever think of her reaction if you say that to her, you dense bastard? I have Hakase by my side if something really happen." She smiled, "So you go and have fun this Sunday."

"But—"

"It's refreshing to have a day without you, too. Your over-protectiveness suffocated me, seriously." She smirked.

"Haibara…" he growled.

She put a finger on his lips and grimaced, "It's _Miyano_, Kudo-kun."

He grimaced as well, as if he was challenging her.

"You called me Kudo when I was Edogawa Conan so I can call you Haibara when you are Miyano Shiho, can't I?"

She chuckled, "Suit yourself, Kudo-kun."

* * *

Prof. Agasa was making some coffee when he heard his front door opened and Shiho came in. He smiled at his "daughter" and was about to ask her if she wanted some coffee but she had already threw her bag on the table and went downstairs, most likely to her lab.

It was weird.

She had almost never stepped inside that lab again after she finished the antidote.

On the other hand, Shiho who had entered the lab quickly locked it and collapsed with her back still leaning against the cold door. The shadow of her bangs covered her glistening eyes and the dim lights inside the lab helped to make it invisible. Both her hands covered her face as she began to sob as quietly as she could manage, making sure Hakase wouldn't hear her even if he stood in front of the lab.

She behaved too suspiciously earlier so it's not impossible that Hakase might follow her and waited outside the lab.

But she could care less about that.

Now her mind was occupied with him. This suffering wouldn't stop, no matter how hard she tried. She knew that she shouldn't feel like this towards him. She was the cause of his sufferings and she shouldn't complain now that she feels the same. Now he is the reason why she suffered. But it's just fair. Yeah, it's just fair.

But seeing him together with that childhood friend of his, it hurts too much. However, all she could do was to turn away and sigh, hoping that she'll get over it soon.

Why?

Why was she even born to this world?

Nothing ever went right.

She was born in an Organization, never met her parents, lost her only sister, raised to continue her parents research, hunted when she became a traitor… sometimes she hoped she would just die tomorrow so that she could immediately end this meaningless life and begin a new one.

That was before he told him to never run away from her fate.

Yes… maybe she should just forget about him and move on.

* * *

_**Please review :)**_


	5. The Third Wheel

**Thank you: _guest, hai-edogawa, white-lily00, ILoveFanfiction-AnimeAdik, vccliu00, 3_****_aboOorah, ReiRyuukazeNarito, Silentux131, IIorangeII, _and_ holmesfreak1412 _for reviewing the previous chapter. Do review again :)**

**I think I tortured Shiho a little too much in chapter 4 -_-" **

**By the way, I want to thank my friend, Silentux131 or Te-chan, for reviewing my fic! It means a lot to me! For you, who is a ShinRan fan, to endure reading this ShinShi fic and even reviewing it, you really are a good friend~! I hope I can make a good ShinRan scene for you in the next chapter ;)**

**Anyway, readers, this chapter contents GinxSherry which is 'kinda' M-rated or so, so for you who don't like this pairing I suggest you to not read this chapter ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan**

* * *

His lips were rough against hers and his much larger body was pressing against hers while her back was leaning against the cold wall of her lab, letting him dominate her. Roughly, he bit her lip, begging for entrance while all she could do was to obey him and let his tongue savor the inside of her mouth. Her hands clutched into a fistful of his shirt in reflex as his free hand started roaming around her body impatiently. His hand skillfully removed her lab coat, leaving her only in her dark red turtleneck.

Stopping the kiss, Gin laid her on the cold floor and began biting and sucking her neck. She let out an involuntary moan and breathed his name, "Gin…"

His hand stopped somewhere around her thigh and he kissed her neck before he smirked, "Sherry…" he muttered bemusedly, observing the spot he bit earlier which had started reddening. "…You're beautiful." He whispered in her ears and started nibbling her earlobe.

She sighed in content, letting him do what he wants.

* * *

The sound echoed throughout the room.

Sherry's expression never quivered even with the red mark on her left cheek after the blonde woman slapped her earlier. It hurt but it won't get her anywhere by saying it so she kept quiet. She knew it was her who was at fault.

"Whore!" Vermouth yelled in her face.

All she could do was turning away, hoping that it will be over soon. It wasn't her intention to be a third wheel to begin with.

"You seemed to be having _fun_ with Gin, weren't you? Putting that sad expression on you all the time, is that all to gain sympathy from men, eh, you shameless whore?"

Sherry finally faced the older woman and glared at her with her nearly expressionless eyes, "_Ara_, isn't it your own fault for not fastening the collar tight enough?" she grimaced.

Vermouth winced. Her blue orbs glared at the young woman before her, "You're only a brat, how dare you…" she growled.

The brunette turned around and left the place, "I believe ages don't matter in this. Don't you think so, _grandma_?" she grimaced again, looking over her shoulder before she completely left the blonde too dumbfounded to speak.

"I swear, Sherry. I _swear _someday I will _kill _you with my own hands…"

* * *

_**Chap 5. The Third Wheel**_

* * *

"How do I look?" he grinned, standing between her and the TV.

She was peacefully drinking her tea a moment before he suddenly burst into the house in the morning and blocked her view to the TV. She scowled, "What?" she tried to move her head so that she could still see the TV but it seemed impossible unless he moved.

"I'm asking about my look today. How is it? This is my first actual date, after all. At least I want a girl to confirm my look." He explained. Oh yeah, she almost forgot that he had a date today.

"Move. For the love of God you're blocking my view, Mr. Detective."

"…How about my look?"

"I'll tell you once you properly take a seat and let me watch the TV. Damn, watching weather forecast is a crucial part of morning activity. Can't you at least _understand _that, Kudo-kun?" she frowned.

He pouted and proceeded to sit on the couch beside her after mumbling a half-hearted "_Hai, hai._"

After waiting for her to finish watching the weather forecast, Shinichi asked her once again. "Oi, done yet?"

"Five more minutes," was what she said even though the news had ended. He knew more than anyone else that she was having her revenge at this very moment. Most likely for when he made her wait for him to finish his soccer exercise before.

"Come on, Haibara…" he shook her.

"Stop it this instance, Kudo-kun or I'll be mad."

He stopped.

She turned to face him and he froze. She examined him from head to toe then she stood up from her seat, tapping her chin in process. "What's with this _tasteless _style? Go have your eyes checked or something. This is definitely _not _something you'll wear on a date. And what's more? You stink."

"Wh-what? Shit, and here I was confident that it'll do. And I believe the last comment isn't necessary!"

"Say no more, Kudo-kun," she said, pulling him up by his collar with one hand. Wow, she's strong despite being a sick person. "We're going to your house for a re-make-up," she grinned. "How much time do you have left before the date?"

"Err…" he looked at his watch. "…around three hours or so."

"_Ara, _there's still so much time."

"Of course. Why would I come here near the time of the date?" he rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Whaaat? Why do I have to take one more bath?" he asked, obviously annoyed.

"Shut up and follow my order. I'm choosing the most befitting soap and shampoo for you so wait a minute…" she muttered, hands slowly selecting the most suitable liquid according to her. A certain combination of smells would create a perfect scent. She did it a lot when she was still in the Organization. Buying more than one scent of perfume and other stuffs then try to combine the scent one by one.

Shinichi couldn't believe she spent half an hour just for this. If it continued like this, even three hours won't be enough.

"Now, feel free to take a bath. If possible, take a long one. We don't want you to smell on your first date, do we?" she grimaced, obviously teasing him.

He rolled his eyes, "Roger, Haibara-sama…" and with that, he got into the bathroom.

While Shinichi was taking his bath, Shiho went to his room and opened the huge wardrobe at the side of the room to look for yet another perfect combination, this time: clothes.

After a moment, Shiho realized that Shinichi's taste of fashion was actually quite good judging from the clothes he had. But how come he had to choose that tear-jerking combination from before? She shook her head and sighed at his ignorance about this stuff.

She picked out a pair of long jeans and then a yellow shirt with green jacket. Shiho looked at the jacket in his hands and her gaze softened. "He's going away…" she murmured under her breath. "…Soon, he will be out of my reach…"

A single tear landed on the fabric of the green jacket, darkening the color.

She shook her head, she shouldn't be like this.

'_You don't want to be a third wheel for the second time, do you, Sherry? Then get a hold of yourself.'_

"…Haibara?"

She turned around in alarm, and it seemed the other party was shocked as well.

"You're crying…?" he asked, eyes a little wide. He was just out of the bathroom and was only wearing bathrobe.

She blinked a couple of times before she quickly wiped her tears away and shook her head, "No, I wasn't," she muttered.

He reached her face, "But you were—"

She slapped his hand away, "Don't touch me!" she turned around.

He was shocked at her reaction. "…Haibara…"

"You already have a girlfriend now. Watch your actions or you'll regret it."

"Oi, Haibara… What do you mean by that? Are you trying to say that we can't stay friends anymore just because I got a girlfriend? You're kidding, right?" he grabbed her shoulder from behind.

Shiho winced.

She knew a conversation very similar to this.

* * *

"_Gin, you already have Vermouth. Stop coming over…" she said while writing the data she got from the experiment before._

_The man behind her grimaced before his arms found their way to her waist and embraced her from behind, she slightly flinched before eventually relaxed. "So I can't see you again just because I have a girlfriend?" he whispered in her ears, sending chills down her spines._

* * *

"Oi, Haibara…!" now he grabbed her by her arm.

"I said don't touch me!" she yelled. _'If you do this I'm afraid I won't be able to resist, Kudo-kun…'_

The impulse from shaking his hand away made her fall forward and he quickly reached for her in reflex but they ended up falling either way. Fortunately, they fell onto the bed, but...

Their eyes widened and they blinked.

Shiho's heart raced in horror.

She didn't want this!

Their lips were locked.

"_Whore!" _that word echoed in her head.

Urgently yet gently, she put her palm on his chest, pushing him away as she turned away, looking hurt.

Shinichi jerked away as well, "Ha-Haibara, I'm sorry!" he apologized.

More than him, she was terrified. But she didn't want him to worry too much about this either. Since he had a date today and she didn't want to be the one to ruin his mood. She stood up from the bed and smirked, "Was that your first kiss?" she teased.

His face boiled up in an instance.

"Bull's eye!" she cheered.

"Sh-shut up! It's your first too!"

She raised an eyebrow, "Why do you say so?"

"Why, you ask? Well, you look hurt just now, maybe because you didn't want your first kiss to be with me." He said, pouting.

'_If possible, I want my first to be with you, Kudo-kun… But unfortunately, it wasn't my first…' _she smiled in agony. "Yes, I already had a special person in mind to have my first kiss with but you ruined it. But oh well, you must have wanted to have your first kiss with Mouri-san too so we're even." She smirked.

"How is this even?" he rolled his eyes.

"Just forget about this. Kudo Shinichi and Miyano Shiho never kissed. Deal? That will be the most favorable choice for both of us," she grinned.

"Why are you so desperate about this?"

Somehow he didn't seem to be flustered at all about this. Is this even a normal reaction from a high school student who just had his first kiss stolen by someone that is not his girlfriend while he has an upcoming date in two hours?

"Let me ask you back. Why are you okay with this?" Shiho eyed him.

Shinichi winced, "Well…" he scratched the back of his head. "…because it's you?" he laughed.

"Pardon?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Because it's you, not anyone else. If I was to kiss with Sonoko I'll probably freak out by now. Ha-ha…" he laughed monotonously.

"So I ranked a little higher than Suzuki-san…" she nodded.

"Eh? No, I wasn't trying to say that! I mean, after Ran, you're the only female I've been really close to. And for some reason I didn't feel bothered at all when we kissed before."

"Stupid… You should have felt a little bothered…"

"Don't blame me. Even I can't figure out my own mind."

"And you call yourself a detective," she rolled her eyes.

"Oi, oi."

She looked at her watch, "Okay, now hurry up and wear these clothes I've picked out for you. We don't have much time left and I haven't even cooked breakfast. Hakase will starve to death if you don't hurry."

"_Hai, hai._" Shinichi went to see the clothes on his bed and blinked. "_You _chose these?" he asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"You're kidding me! This is exactly the ones I wore on the day I become Conan for the first time! Are you and ESP?" he laughed.

"Why are you laughing? Isn't that supposed to be holding bad memories?"

"Well, it might be. But now I've returned back and these clothes might be one of the reminders to my life as Edogawa Conan. Now that I think of it I kinda miss that life…" he smiled at the jacket he's holding.

She smiled as well. "Now, now, quit staring at it and go change already."

"Yes, ma'am." He grinned before he took the clothes and went into the bathroom again.

Shiho looked at him as he entered the bathroom and when she was sure that he was gone, she slowly touched her lips. "Kudo-kun…" she muttered, eyes saddening.

* * *

"Are you going now, Shinichi-kun?" Hakase asked.

"Yeah! See you later, Hakase!" Shinichi went to the front door.

"Wait right there, Kudo-kun."

He turned around, "What is it, Haibara? Hurry it up, I don't want to make Ran wait." He was grinning, obviously looking forward to this date.

She smiled at his enthusiasm as she walked to him and brushed his hair, "Your hair is still a little messy. You don't want to look bad in front of Mouri-san, do you?"

"O-oh…" he stammered, fixing his hair in the process. "Okay now, gotta go!" he grinned and left.

Shiho still stood on her spot, looking at his retreating back.

"Ai-kun, I suggest you to take a rest for a day. What do you say?" Hakase said as he put the dishes in the sink. However, his eyes grew wider when he saw the girl fell on her knees, clutching her chest while her other hand supported her body from collapsing to the floor.

He quickly rushed to her side and rested her in his arms, "Wh-what happened? You have an episode, Ai-kun?!" he stuttered, panicking.

She sweated badly, still clutching her chest while biting her lip.

"The medicine! I'll get you the medicine now so hang in there, Ai-kun!" Hakase was about to rush to look for the medicine but Shiho pulled his sleeve and shook her head.

"The medicine… won't do…" she panted. "…take me… to the hospital…"

"Ai-kun…" Hakase sweated. "I understand. I'll get the car ready!"

"Hakase…"

"What's the matter?" Hakase leaned in to her.

"…Don't tell… Kudo-kun… about this…"

And her vision went black.

* * *

_**Please review :)**_


	6. The Date

**Thank you: _ReiRyuukazeKarito, IIorangeII, ILoveFanfiction-AnimeAdik, Amaranta-chan, hai-edogawa, 3aboOorah, holmesfreak1412, vccliu00, Myx078-Secret, _and _you-know-who _or_ Nyan-chan_! Please review again, it means a lot to me :)**

**In this chapter there will be a new character but I think most of you would know him already ;)  
Hint: A detective, a character originally from _Magic Kaito  
_Guess it~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan**

* * *

_Sometimes I'm very lonely  
Sometimes it's very painful  
I want to run up, embrace, and tell you,  
but I won't say it now  
The day you capture your dream  
I will only believe in that day_

"Trust You" by Hayashibara Megumi

* * *

_**Chap 6. The Date**_

* * *

The wheels roared as they grinded themselves against the cold floor of the hospital. Shiho slowly regained consciousness as she weakly fluttered open her cerulean orbs only to see the frantic nurses and doctor sending orders as she breathed inside the cold, almost suffocating oxygen mask that made her feel lonely. Incoherent speeches flew about in wild serenity. As slowly, the beckoning darkness drew its bow and released its harkening arrow towards Shiho and she drifted back into the darkness she was used to in her years in the Organization.

Agasa stared at the chaos developing in front of him. He stood in silence, feeling his heartbeat accelerating beyond his own count. How did it turn out like this? He never thought this would happen. Shiho had never had any episode for one week so why now? He gritted his teeth, hesitating between informing this to Shinichi or not.

He could not break his promise to her anymore, but at time like this is when Shiho needs Shinichi the most.

"Stay here and be strong, Prof. Agasa, we will do our best." Dr. Araide ensured the old professor a moment after Shiho was taken into the ICU room.

"Please do…!" Agasa gripped Dr. Araide's hands, his voice trembled. He looked downwards and tears started forming at the edge of his eyes, "Please… Please save Shiho-kun… I treasure her like my own daughter, _sensei. _Please…" he begged.

The doctor stroked the old man's back and reassured him, "We will definitely save your daughter."

* * *

"…ichi… Shinichi!"

Shinichi snapped out of his daydream when Ran shouted his name and shook his body quite violently.

"Huh? Wh-what is it, Ran?" he asked nervously.

"Are you okay? You've been spacing out ever since we eat lunch…" Ran muttered, setting her takoyaki aside as she looked at Shinichi in concern.

"E-eh? Really? Forgive me, Ran! It's just… I have a lot of things to think about, you see…" he sighed.

"What are you thinking? If you're okay with it I could listen to you," Ran offered.

"It's okay, I was just thinking about Miyano. Geez, is that girl alright without me?" Shinichi messaged his palm in frustration.

"_Kudo-kun, note this in your head. Do _not _mention another woman's name in front of your girlfriend especially on first date! Knowing you and your obliviousness, you will most likely abuse this rule, though… But remember to be _very _careful!"_

Shinichi winced. Damn, he forgot about Shiho's warning she gave a while before he departed to Tropical Land. He immediately slapped his forehead and groaned.

"Shinichi…?"

"A-ah, it's nothing, Ran! By the way, how are you doing recently?" he asked, changing the topic.

"Hmm… Well, for some reason, after Conan-kun left, my Dad's business dropped drastically."

'_Well, duh! The one behind the Sleeping Kogoro is actually me.' _He laughed nervously.

"It's a shame Conan-kun had to leave. I've considered him my little brother. Tell you what? You two look alike and even both of you are Holmes maniac but Conan-kun is hundred times sweeter than you, you know? And cuter as well."

"Well, _sorry _for not being sweet and cute!" he rolled his eyes. _'I am the same person as that sweet and cute little brother of yours, though!'_

Ran giggled.

"A~nyway, Shinichi. You better buy Miyano-san something from here. I bet she'll be pleased!" she beamed.

"What? Why do I have to buy something?"

"Looking like this, I'm pretty sharp. Want to listen to my deduction?"

"Hee?" Shinichi smirked. "Seems like you've become a Holmes maniac during my absence, eh, Ran? Okay, let us listen to your deduction."

Ran smiled and pointed out her index finger, "_Eeto~ _First, I notice that you smell different than usual, and to my surprise, you smell really good. Second, your hair is not even a bit messy. This means you have another person helping you with today's schedule. Knowing you, you will most likely go to the nearest place, simply put, Prof. Agasa's house. And Prof. Agasa doesn't know about this stuff so it only leaves Miyano-san. Am I right?" she grinned proudly.

Shinichi clapped his hands and laugh, "Right on the spot, Ran! But wait! How do you know that Miyano lives in Hakase's house?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Err… she told me?"

"I see—Wait, _what_!? _That _evil girl actually _told _you where she lives?!"

"Aren't you being a little rude?" Ran sweatdropped. "Well, she never actually told me but I heard it from one of her arguments with you. She said something like 'I only live next to you so stop being so paranoid!' or something like that," she smiled when she mimicked Shiho's way of speech. "And the other time I overheard she said something about Ai-chan so I assume that she is Ai-chan's relative. That explains why they look so much alike, too!"

'_Well, _she_ is the Ai-chan you're talking about…' _Shinichi laughed nervously once again.

"You know, Shinichi?"

Shinichi fixed his gaze at her questioningly.

"It's glad to have you back…" Ran muttered with a smile as a single tear of happiness rolled down her cheek.

Eyes wide, Shinichi quickly wiped her tears away with a tint of blush across his cheeks.

"Idiot, don't cry here!"

* * *

Hakase sat silently with his elbow resting on his lap and face buried in his palm, waiting for the doctor to come out of the operation room. He was anxious. What if Shiho didn't survive?

He shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking like that.

Despite the relative comforting temperature of the place, Agasa was sweating uncontrollably.

He kept praying and praying so that the Doctor wouldn't come out with bad news.

"Are you waiting for an important family member, Mister?"

Agasa brought his head to the source of the voice and found a fine-looking young man. He was wearing casual clothes and his aura gave out the image of a Prince. A cocky grin plastered on his face that somewhat reminded Agasa of Shinichi. But from his hair color Agasa could assume that the young man was a half.

"Y-yes…" Agasa asked.

The young man took a seat beside the old man, "My Father owns this hospital and I often wonder around," he explained shortly with a charming smile.

"…I see." Agasa murmured, looking uninterested.

"The person inside…" Saguru pointed at the operation room. "…Is it Miyano Shiho?" he asked.

The old professor found himself looking at the young man with wide eyes, "H-how do you know?"

He grinned, "I often see her around. Dr. Araide is the one in-charged for her, isn't he? I asked him a lot about her. Simply put, I am very interested in that girl. Are you her relative?"

Agasa felt as if his eyeballs would fall out of their sockets and stuttered, "Y-yes, she is my adopted daughter. Hold it, y-you are interested in Shiho-kun? You mean in an intimate way?" the old man asked in disbelief.

"Yes," he beamed. "Shiho-san is very fragile and vulnerable, making us wanted to protect her at all costs, don't you think so?"

"Shiho-kun isn't that weak, though… she can be scary. If she heard what you just said she might just snap at you."

"Is that so?"

"Yes,"

"Then she is even more appealing than how she appears to be!"

Agasa sweatdropped.

The light of the operation room changed color and the young man smiled before he stood up from his seat and prepared to walk away.

"Wait! Who are you?"

He looked over his shoulder and smirked, "Hakuba Saguru. A detective," then he walked away.

Agasa blinked for a while before he turned around to face the Doctor.

* * *

"Wow, look, Shinichi! It's a couple necklace," Ran chirped as she pointed to a certain necklace.

Shinichi leaned closer and examined the necklace. The two necklaces were simple yet charming. One angel wing and one devil wing being clapped into one pair. Shinichi tried separating them and noticed that the two wings had magnets on them so that they could be clapped together.

He smiled at the cute pair of necklaces and quickly called the shopkeeper to purchase it.

"Eh? Are you sure you want that one, Shinichi? That one doesn't look like it's for couple, too."

"Yeah! This one's for you," he gave her the white counterpart of the necklace. "And this one is for Miyano!" he grinned as he looked at the black counterpart.

Ran laughed, "It's rare to see you being considerate with girls. Miyano-san will surely be happy!" she beamed.

"I sure hope so. That girl is dishonest to herself. Maybe she'll even snap at me for buying this…" Shinichi chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

"It's okay, I'm sure she'll like it," Ran smiled reassuringly. She put her hands on her hips and turned away while feigning annoyance, "You buy her the same thing as you give to your girlfriend, after all. It means she's as important!" she faked a pout.

"Eeh?! I wasn't supposed to buy the same thing?! Damn, what should I do?!" Shinichi freaked out.

Ran sweatdropped, "It's okay, I was just playing with you anyway…"

"You were?" he asked dumbly.

She slapped her forehead and sighed, "Forget it. Just give it to Miyano-san!"

Shinichi shut up.

* * *

In the evening, Shinichi walked Ran home and bid her goodbye as she walked into the Detective Agency. Shinichi remained there for a while, reckoning his time as Edogawa Conan as he smiled gently. The date today wasn't any different from his usual outing with Ran, but maybe it was what made it comfortable. He thought that first dates would be very nerve-wrecking and tense.

The cold night breeze was very pleasant.

Shinichi walked all the way to his house but decided to visit Hakase's place first, at least to check on Shiho. Also to hand her the necklace he bought earlier today. He hoped Ran was right. At least she should be pleased that he still thought about her even while in a date.

He's such a great friend.

"Hakase… Haibara…"

No answer.

He started panicking. This had happened once before. No one answered him, meaning no one's home. Hakase wouldn't take Shiho out at night so the only conclusion is that he brought her to the hospital. For short, she had an episode.

_No…_

Shinichi quickly rushed outside and to the Beika Hospital.

* * *

The beeping sound of the medical monitor was slow, and it gradually became slower. His body slightly trembled. He didn't like this… not the sound of the medical monitor, nor the sound of the IV drip and definitely not the sound of her breathes inside the oxygen mask. These aren't good omens.

Hakase had told him that Shiho went through a surgery while he's on his date.

Guilt built up inside him.

He shouldn't have left her.

This happened once he took his eyes off her.

When he was finally standing beside her bed, he slowly reached to her face and felt her body a little colder than usual. To go through a surgery… it meant her disease had worsened.

No!

She was supposed to have another three weeks to live. Why is this happening?

Her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"…Kudo-kun…" her voice was weak and clouded by the sound of her own breath in the oxygen mask.

"Haibara…" his voice trembled as his thumb stroked her cheek, trying to keep her even a little bit warmer. She wasn't supposed to be lying on a bed like this. Miyano Shiho is a strong girl. She's supposed to yell at him for coming to her when he should have been on a date.

"Does it hurt… Haibara?" he asked, referring to her episode.

She stayed quiet for a while and he could see her smirk behind the oxygen mask afterwards.

"Do you need to ask?" her tone was sarcastic.

He smiled gently at her.

"…So? How about the date…? Did you kiss…?" she asked casually with a smirk, though her voice sounded weaker than she wanted it to be.

"I can't believe you could make fun of me even at a time like this. No, I didn't."

Her already half-lidded eyes blinked, "…Why?"

He chuckled, "Let's talk about this some other time. Now you should sleep," he tucked the blanket up to her chin.

She closed her eyes and sighed.

When they stopped talking, the three sounds he hated resurfaced once more, ringing in his ears. Somehow he got bad feelings about this. He noticed that the beeping sound was slower than before, so was her breathes.

"…Kudo… kun…" just those simple words seemed difficult for her to pronounce.

His heart raced.

He gripped her cold hand hard.

"No, Haibara, you can't die now!" he shouted, begging her.

"…I'm… sorry…" she said one last time before the medical monitor rang a long, single beep sound.

His body stiffened. No. This couldn't be happening.

He swallowed the strange lump inside his throat and sweated frantically. He couldn't believe this. Why? She should have another three weeks to live so _why_?!

"Haibara…" he breathed, leaning closer to her. Hands gripping tight into hers, he buried his face and gritted his teeth. "HAIBARA!" he shouted.

"…Just kidding."

Shinichi immediately brought his head up only to see Shiho who was smirking at him.

He blinked dumbly.

She removed the oxygen mask and brought herself into sitting position, "You seem to be unable to process the situation. Let me tell you, I was just playing with you."

Shinichi was still dumbfounded.

"Kudo-kun? Wake up, Kudo-kun, you're drooling," she lied.

No respond.

"Seriously, were you that shocked?" then she sighed. "Alright, I wasn't supposed to do that. I'm so—"

Before she could finish her sentence, she found herself pulled into his embrace. She blinked in surprise. His embrace was desperate and tight it almost suffocated her.

"Don't say that you're sorry and don't do that again! I was… you don't know how frightened I…" he stopped, trembling.

She gently stroked his back and hummed as she nodded.

* * *

_**Please review :)**_


	7. The Only Two

**First, I apologize for my slightly late update. The school had started so this is expected, I guess -_-**

**Anyway, thank you very much for _ReiRyuukazeKarito, Nyan-chan, ILoveFanfiction-AnimeAdik, white-lily00, hai-edogawa, vccliu00, XMyLifeIsADisasterX, insanewriter1220, IIorangeII, holmesfreak1412, Myx078-Secret, Fangking2, _and _Kobato-chan _:)**

**I don't think I will be updating so soon. Maybe once in a week or two? Please bear with me :)**

**By the way, since I am very busy these days and I have to update this quickly or never, I don't have any time to proof-read it so I apologize ahead for every grammar error or typo in this chapter. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan**

* * *

The fifteen years old silver-haired boy put on his stoic expression as he looked inside the crib into the cerulean orbs of the small baby girl that was just born a few days ago, probably one of the few who were born from the Organization. She had soft-looking, reddish brown hair. Curiosity and innocence reflected in her eyes would soon be replaced by cold and impassive eyes, as the dog of the Organization.

"Miyano Shiho? Not bad…" Gin muttered.

Sherry's seven years old older sister, Miyano Akemi, was smiling at her lovingly.

"It's not just 'not bad', it is a wonderful name!" She scolded him

He shrugged and left.

* * *

Their parents left them when Shiho was merely a few months of age and Akemi was the one who raised her little sister until she was five years old and they were separated soon after.

Now twenty years of age, Gin was the one who was responsible of keeping an eye on the little girl. Still quite ignorant of the outside world, Shiho never talked much with him. But he knew, if not more than anyone, that she was a bright child. Mostly they would just spend time together, not talking while Shiho read some easy science books and Gin maintaining his guns. It was weird that he had to be the one to raise the little girl since it's normally a woman's job.

But the Boss insisted on entrusting him with the task.

Around three years later was when Shiho earned the codename 'Sherry', around the time she was finally sent to America to study. It would be a waste if they didn't utilize her intelligence properly so she was sent to the best school. And she might be the youngest person who received a codename in the age of eight.

As expected, Gin was sent along with her as her guardian.

When Sherry was ten years old, Gin taught her how to use a gun. He knew she wouldn't be admitted to the Assassination Division but she still needed to at least learn basic self-defense and shooting is a basic self-defense in the Organization.

Sherry more or less mastered the gun shooting in one year, quite unexpected for a child.

Each year, there were new things she would learn. The girl never ceased to surprise him. And he would buy her a present for each of her achievement just to receive a smile from her.

Sherry graduated from the university on age 14 and went back to Japan afterwards, to continue her parents' abandoned project of APTX-4869.

And on age 18, she left the Organization as a traitor.

* * *

_**Chap 7. The Only Two**_

* * *

Shiho was reading a fashion magazine on the hospital bed when Shinichi was about to go to school. He went to check on her before school and now that he was ensured that she's alright, he would be going to school.

"Wait, Kudo-kun."

He turned around.

She closed the magazine she's reading and looked at him in the eyes, "Remember this, and I _mean _it this time. Do _not _ever mention my name when Mouri-san is around. Understood?" she said before she returned to reading the magazine again.

"I can't believe you can be that insensitive as to talk about other woman with your girlfriend on your first date and even end up buying something to other woman while at it!" she ranted.

Shinichi seemed a little annoyed but he agreed after all, not wanting to disobey her. "_Hai, hai._" Then he got out of the room, mumbling things like "What's her problem?"

After she was sure that the detective had left, she closed the magazine once more. Slowly, her hand reached to the necklace around her neck, caressing the small black wing as she scowled. A tint of blush made its way to her cheeks and she mumbled,

"Idiot…"

* * *

"I have club activity today so you can go home ahead, Shinichi!" Ran said as she bid goodbye to him and left to her clubroom.

He waved goodbye at him with a smile and shoved his palm into his pocket before he walked away, another hand holding his schoolbag. The weather had begun to warm since spring is coming. He thought of taking Ran to see sakura when they time comes. Perhaps he would bring Shiho with him too, if she still had time…

Looking at the grey sky, Shinichi sighed.

Shiho… she would be gone in only a few weeks. Sometimes he wanted to punch himself for confessing to Ran this soon. He should have just spent time with Shiho until the end of her life before confessing to Ran. Right now, she needed him more than Ran did.

Shiho would die…

Just the thought of it suffocated him.

Sometimes he wanted to cry but as a man, he mustn't. And he didn't want Shiho to worry more than she already did. That girl just might kill herself and he wouldn't want that.

He shook off the thought and continued to walk to the hospital.

* * *

What he saw when he entered Shiho's room shocked him to no end.

Just a mere sight of a nurse cleaning up the room and the absence of the patient was enough to make him stop breathing. As he built up courage to ask the nurse,

"Excuse me, may I ask where Miyano Shiho who's been staying in this room is?"

"Miyano-san? She is—"

"My, my, fancy meeting here, Kudo Shinichi."

Upon hearing his name being called by a slightly familiar voice, Shinichi turned and was face-to-face with Hakuba Saguru, a detective he had been cooperating with once, though the Hakuba Saguru from that time was actually Kaito Kid in disguise so he might not remember about that. But how did he know his name, then?

"Could you be looking for Miyano Shiho?"

The name caught his attention and Shinichi quickly gripped Saguru's upper arms.

"Where is she?" he asked frantically. "D-don't tell me—"

"_Ara, _he does look pale. What did you do to him, Hakuba-kun?" it was Shiho's voice there's no doubt about it. And as urgent, Shinichi turned to look at the girl, examining her from head to toe to make sure she's fine.

He let out a long sigh of relief before he lightly hugged the girl.

"Don't scare me like that…" he whispered.

"I don't remember ever doing anything to scare you, though. What happened, exactly?" she asked, still puzzled by the situation.

"Nothing, Miyano-san, I just asked the nurse to clean your room since you're going to be discharged soon but it seems like Kudo-kun got the wrong idea." Saguru smirked. Obviously, he did that on purpose. Oh, how Shinichi wanted to punch that handsome face of his.

"I see…" Shiho nodded. "You hear that, Kudo-kun? Now let go of me. What will everyone think if they saw us? Seriously, you should be more considerate," she said in monotone.

Relief flooded him and he finally let go of the girl.

"Where's Hakase?" he asked.

"He's at home, preparing to leave for Hokkaido to distribute his newest invention."

"What?! He's just going to leave you behind like that?"

"I told him not to worry. Since he'll only be gone for three days anyway, I'm sure I can manage."

"Don't underestimate your disease! Dammit, I'll be staying at your place!"

"Huh? Are you okay in the head, Mr. Detective? I might let Edogawa Conan stay but definitely _not_ Kudo Shinichi!" she crossed her arms, glaring at him.

"What? What's the difference?"

She frowned and messaged her temple before she shook her head and sighed. "You really don't get it, do you? Edogawa Conan is a kid while Kudo Shinichi isn't. And don't forget you have a girlfriend. What will she think of me if I let you stay at my house, just the two of us? Would you for once think it over before deciding anything? Good grief…" she whined.

"Don't worry. Ran will understand!" he grinned.

She groaned in impatience sighed roughly before speaking once again, "I don't want her to understand. I want _you _to open your eyes to reality that you have a girlfriend and shouldn't be spending more time with another girl. Oh God, you lack common sense!"

"But you're my best friend. What's wrong with spending time with you?"

Shiho was taken aback by the word 'best friend'. Well, she never did once think that he considered her his best friend.

"D-do as you please!" she turned around, preventing him from seeing her slightly reddening cheeks.

"Speaking of which, Miyano-san, why are you not riding your wheelchair?" Saguru butted in.

"What? What wheelchair?" Shinichi asked dumbly.

"I don't like that wheelchair. It makes me look vulnerable and unable to take care of myself. Just a little anemia won't kill me anyway," she answered coldly.

"Wait, you have anemia?"

"Yes. What's with it?"

"Why didn't you tell me anything? You didn't get any blood donor?"

"It's not like that. It's just… no one's blood matches mine. I can't just get random blood donor."

Shinichi frowned, noticing the color of her lips.

"Your lips are pale…"

"I have anemia so it's obvious."

"I can give you blood donor." He grinned.

"I _told _you my blood matches no one's. Probably the effect of consuming AP…TX…" her voice trailed off when she could finally understand the meaning behind that smug grin of his. "No, Kudo-kun. Don't even think of that." She warned.

"Why not? You told me once yourself that we are the only beings in this world that are anatomically identical. It explains why your blood matches no one's too. Since you said so yourself too, that the drug reconstructed our bodily function so we can only get donors from each other. Right?" he explained wisely.

"I'm impressed you still remember that…" she said in monotone, sounding uninterested. "But it's okay. I don't think I need any blood donor for now. I'll be fine after a proper rest so let's go home."

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

"Alright, then. But tell me when you're not feeling well."

"Sure."

Once they excused themselves to Saguru who seemed to not be paying any attention to their conversation, they went out of the hospital, Shinichi hailed a cab and they rode home to the Agasa household. They arrived just in time when Hakase had just finished packing his things and was about to depart.

"Don't eat high-calorie food, don't sleep late and remember to give me a call once you've arrived there." She crossed her arms. Hakase laughed nervously and nodded.

"I think that's it. Have a safe trip," she smiled and gave him a hug before waving him good-bye.

"I'll be back in three days. I'm counting on you to watch the house, Ai-kun. And Shinichi-kun, I'm counting on you to watch over Ai-kun." He said before he hit the gas and made his way to the airport before Shiho could say any word of protest.

"Geez! I told him I can take care of myself!" Shiho scoffed.

Shinichi snickered, "Now that Hakase told me that, I can't possibly leave you alone in the house, right? Wait inside, I'll get my things in a sec!" he burst out of the Agasa's, not even waiting to see Shiho's reaction.

Shiho, who was petrified on her spot, at last groaned and sighed, "Men in my life…" she murmured in exasperation before getting inside the house.

* * *

Shinichi threw himself on Hakase's bed. He would be using this bed for another three days so he might as well adapt now.

He had put his things aside and had taken a bath, plus he had finished the dinner Shiho made him so taking a nap wouldn't be a bad idea, too. As he rolled about on the bed, he didn't realize that he had grown very drowsy that he fell asleep the next second.

When Shiho finished washing the dishes, she went to the bed and saw the detective sound asleep on Hakase's bed.

Sighing, she fixed his sleeping position and tucked in the blanket to cover him.

Smiling, she then prepared to sleep herself.

She slightly hugged her arms. It felt slightly chilly these days, probably because of the anemia.

Wanting to warm herself, she slid into the bed and tucked the blanket below her chin before she comfortably drifted into sleep.

Half an hour after sleeping, she felt awkwardly cold despite the fact that she had been diving into the blanket even further. Her body started trembling, her lips felt dry and broken. Clutching her blanket even tighter around her chest, to cease the cold and trembling.

"…Haibara, are you cold?"

Shiho's eyes slowly fluttered open and she slowly turned around to meet his worried eyes.

He was crouching beside her bed.

"A little…" she answered. Her voice slightly trembled.

"Being dishonest again, aren't you? You look too unwell to be only _a little _cold," he said as he removed her blanket and lay beside her before covering them with the blanket again.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing, Kudo-kun?" she stuttered. Her voice trembled for a whole different reason when his arms found themselves around her waist and brought her closer. Her palms found themselves on her chest, trying to keep the distance between them.

"What are you doing? You're cold, right? I'm trying to warm you up."

"What?! There are a lot of other ways to warm me up so let go!" she tried to push him away but to no avail. And worse, he even pulled her closer she could feel his warmth spreading around her body involuntarily.

"Just stop struggling for once!" he groaned.

She stopped her effort sighed in exasperation.

"Good girl." He grinned while playfully patting her head, much to her annoyance.

"Let go of your goddamned hand, Kudo-kun." She glared.

He laughed nervously and removed his hand from her head.

Knowing that struggling would be futile, Shiho gave in and rested her head on the detective's chest, seeking for more warmth. Unconsciously, she snuggled closer. Shinichi smiled at this. At least this girl was being honest for once.

"Thank you, Kudo-kun…"

He smiled.

"Sweet dream, Haibara…"

* * *

_**Please review :)**_


End file.
